


The Unimaginable

by Flarrowness (Stonathanstans)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Meta! Len, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Flarrowness
Summary: He never expected this.    Honestly, living in Central City had always been…. normal for him. Until it wasn't.





	

He never expected this.   

 

Honestly, living in Central City had always been…. normal for him. For the most part anyway. To be frank, he wandered around the town in a parka with a cold gun that he had stolen from Cisco Ramon and his little band of nerds with a guy who loved fire and his sister, among a host of others and they called themselves the Rogues. Hell, there were even people with powers in town, Metas and that was strange to him. But this, this was something that he didn't expect to happen to him.   

 

A second particle accelerator had happened, this time sweeping through the entire City and the only way that you could be safe would be if you weren't in town that day and just Len's luck, he had been. Lisa was out, traveling around Star City and Mick had gone, up and left without any word to Len about where he was going or what he was doing and being alone and doing what he does alone (okay he wouldn't say alone because he was with Hartley who was helping him) wasn't exactly fun but he had to get by. 

 

He missed Mick, of course but he'd have to go without him.   

 

But none of that was that important. All he knew was that something had told him that he should have visited Lisa when she called him and told him to see her In Star City. She was doing good for herself there. She had met some guy and they were actually very happy together. She missed her brother and Central City like crazy, yet that place wasn't a place she could be happy.   

 

He had told her that he couldn't come. There was some business that he had to take care of and he'd tty and get there the moment he could.   Lies. All of it. He didn't want to go and see his sister being happy without him. No one needed him anymore and he didn't want that rubbed in his face.   

 

The fact that he was now alone.   

 

Len was in one of his hideouts, the score from his latest gig rested on the ground next to his boots and he'd have to split it with Hartley whenever the piper got back from his date with some unknown guy that he had met.   Even Hartley had someone now.   

 

There was an old comic in hand. One from his childhood that he prided himself on. He had it since he was eight. It was the last thing that his mother had bought for him before she left them with Lewis. Not being able to take living with him anymore.   There was a loud rumble, a few shakes and a bright light. The last thing that he remembers is the comic book falling from his hands as he got knocked back against the wall, hitting his head against the hard wood and blacking out.   

 

~_~   

 

He wakes to a blinding light in his eyes and loud voices. Some of them he remembers and others he can't quite put his hands on.   

 

"I'm telling you, this isn't just wrong on so many levels." That voice. He knows it. Cisco Ramon. 

 

The guy that Lisa had a crush on. Who she still has one on.   

 

"What? Were we just supposed to leave him there? He was affected Cisco. We have to help. It is kind of our fault again that we did this. We don't know what exactly it did to him." It's a female voice and it sounds a lot like that female doctor--- Caitlin Snow or something. Mick thought she was hot.  

 

"Caitlin's right Cisco. He might be Captain Cold but he was affected by the accelerator." 

 

And one he definitely knows. Barry Allen. The Scarlet speedster.   

 

"Do we know some of what the accelerator did to him? How his molecular structure might have changed?" 

 

It's a male voice that he actually doesn't know but it does sound a little familiar to him.   

 

"I did some tests and from the hideout, the cold gun was in near proximity of him. Some of its internal mechanisms that Cisco used when he built it were actually artificial ice. When the blast hit the safe house and affected Snart, some of the artifical ice mixed with it, creating cold." Caitlin explains and it's still not making sense to him. What did she mean?"   

 

"Are you saying he can control ice?" Barry asks.   

 

"Control it, create it. Anything really. That's what I'm saying. I can't be a hundred percent sure about it until he actually wakes up and allows me to run a few more tests on him."    _ I can control ice? Create it too?  _  It's the only thing that runs through his head. He wouldn't need the cold gun anymore.   

 

He shifts, one hand moving and he blinks awake, drawing the attention of the people in the room. 

 

Four sets of eyes are on him.   

 

"You're awake!" Caitlin yells. "Fantastic. Now we can get the test that we need, but first we need to make sure you're fine Mr. Snart. Do you understand?"  

 

Len nods. He goes to open his mouth, finding himself unable to actually speak.

 

His mouth was dry.   

 

"You need water. You've been in a coma for the last ten months Captain Cold." Cisco glares as he speaks, fixing a cup of water next to the bed and, much to Len's surprise, helping him drink.   

 

The water seems to help and he can get out a few words. "Ten months?"   

 

Barry steps forward. "We called Lisa. She's been checking in on you as much as she could and we told Mick..." The words fall off. Like he knew where Mick was but wouldn't tell him. "We told him. We know how much they mean to you."   

 

"What happened?"   

 

"There was a second accelerator." A man that Len vaguely remembers. But that wasn't possible. He was dead, Harrison Wells. "We created it to give Barry back his speed after Zoom took it. I didn't calculate that it would get out of control the way it did and affect the town the way that it did. I'm sorry this happened to you but like with Barry, we will work to figure out what your powers are and how we'd control them. And how to stop you if you choose to use them for evil, give your record is highly likely."   

 

Len stares at him. Of course he's going to use it. If it will help him on his jobs. But knowing the group of good doers, he won't get far before he's in Iron Heights.   

 

"Where's my sister?"   

 

"She's asleep, at my place." Cisco adds pouring him more water and handing it to him this time. 

 

"At least she should be still asleep. Dealing with Lisa, she's probably on her way here again. She hasn't had a full night's sleep since we bought you in here."  

 

He tries to sit up, only to be pushed back against the pillows by Caitlin. "You need to rest."   

 

"I've rested for ten months. I need to see my sister."   

 

Caitlin shakes her head. "Not yet. We need to run some tests. We did the same thing with Barry. He didn't just walk out of here on the first day. We ran tests, made sure that he was okay and now we have to do the same with you. If you will just..."   

 

There's a chill in the air suddenly. Len doesn't know what's happening but his hands are cold and he hears Caitlin yelp. There's ice on her arms.   "I need to see my sister. Now."   

 

Cisco takes the cup out of his hand. "Okay, calm down and I'll call her to get over here. Just stay put. Okay?"   

 

Len doesn't respond. That feeling, he enjoyed it.   

 

~_~   

 

"Lenny!" Lisa's voice echos through the tiny med bay,  her heels clanking on the ground and there's a gust of wind until he's entwined in his sister's arms. Her usual golden aroma gone. 

 

"You're awake. I'm so glad. I didn't know what I'd do if you hadn't woken up."  

 

"What you've always done. Learn to survive and adapt without me. Like you were doing in Star City Lis."   

 

"That's nothing. You're my big brother. I love you. If it wasn't for you, I don't know Lenny. Now I've been told you haven't been listening to these kind people? Len they want to help you out. They want to see what's wrong with you, what happened during that accelerator explosion. "   

 

"I know what happened. I got affected, just like the people of the first one. I have powers now Lis. That's all we need to know. I don't need them."   

 

Lisa sits next to him on the bed. 

 

"Yes. You do. Len we don't know the full extent of these new powers or what toll they will take on you. Let them help you. If not, I will hurt you."   

 

"Lis..."    

 

"You're going to let them do what they need to do. No question about it. Got it?"   

 

He doesn't offer a rebuttal. He knows he's lost.   "Fine Lis. Whatever you say."   

 

~_~   

 

"So what is this going to be like? Being a meta human?" It's been a week since he's been in Star Labs and he can finally leave. Lisa had gotten them a place near the lab in case anything goes wrong with him. Because of course they still haven't found the full extent of his powers. Yet they told him that his powers could be similar to Killer Frost, a meta human version of Caitlin. She had collected all that she could on the meta and was comparing.   He's getting dressed and Barry is standing next to him.   

 

"Nothing will change. You just have powers now. You're still you, still Captain Cold. Still a crook. If that's what you want to be."   

 

"Because there's good in me, right Barry?"   Barry hands him some stuff that Catlin had written up for him. Much like Barry, There were things that he had to be wary of, precautions he had to take.   

 

"There is. You know it. You just haven't seen it yet. I believe you'll do the right thing."   

 

Len takes the papers out of his hands. "Don't hold your breath Barry."   

 

~_~   

 

"Have you gotten in touch with Mick? Where did he vanish to?" Lisa asks. She's propped up next to her brother on the couch of their new apartment. Its not bad of a place, in a far better neighborhood than what they were used to.   

 

"Every time I call his phone it goes to his voice mail. I don't know every he is."   He won't admit that it doesn't hurt. Mick is his best friend and the fact that he isn't here hurts a little.   

 

Another chill fills the air. He's learned that when it suddenly gets cold his powers are activated. It happened twice when he got home. Once when he dropped his phone in the toilet and the second time when Lisa told him that his cold gun had been damaged beyond repair. His emotions controls his powers.   Warm hands cover his.   

 

"Calm down Lenny. I'm sure wherever Mick is, he's just out of range and the moment he can get some service he'll call."   

 

Len relaxes a little at his sister's words.   

 

"Yeah, you're right."   

 

"Of course I'm right. Now I'm going out to get something for us to eat. Call Caitlin and tell her that your powers seem to be controlled by your emotions. She needs to know that little tidbit of information so they can keep tabs."   

 

"Yeah,  yeah I got it." The moment that she's gone he doesn't call. Instead he tries to call Mick again and like the dozens of times before that it goes to voice mail.   

 

He throws the device across the room.   

 

"You know you were supposed to call Star Labs, not toss your phone and shatter it into tiny pieces."   

 

"Scarlet. What a nice surprise. Have a seat?"   

 

Barry crosses his arms. "Lisa called. She knew you wouldn't call. She said your powers are controlled by your emotions?"   

 

"Shocker there."   

 

"How long have you known?"   

 

"Since I got home."   

 

"That was four days ago. You should have said something the moment that it happened. Why didn't you?"   

 

"Because this is my life, my powers and I don't want some doctor poking and prodding me."   

 

Barry takes a seat next to him and Len notices that he's still in his Flash uniform. He's not sure if Lisa knows that he's the flash or not but if she was to just  walk in right now...   

 

"She won't poke and prod you. She's making sure you're not one of the dangerous Metas. The ones that I won't be able to stop."   

 

"Like Zoom? And that one from last year, The man in yellow or whatever you were calling him."   

 

"Exactly."   

 

"Well, Red. You don't have to worry about that. All these dangerous Metas seem to be speedsters. And as far as I know, I'm not one of them. We had an agreement Barry. Just because I'm a meta doesn't mean that I will Welch on our deal."   

 

"I know that. But look, you need to trust us more. All we want to do is help you. Killer Frost, your powers are similar to hers in every way except that your skin isn't blue but neither was hers. It was more of a ice color, does ice have a color?" 

 

He's rambling and Len clears his throat to get the speedster back on track. "Anyway, she was dangerous. You were already a mild threat to the city without these added powers. Just...please let us help you. Okay?"   

 

Len looks across at Barry. There's content in his eyes and a sure willfulness to help Len, despite once upon a time (and recently) they were enemies. He sighs.   

 

"Fine Barry. If that's what you want. I'll check in with the nerd squad whenever something happens with my powers."   

 

"Thanks Snart. That's all we ask for."   

 

Len salutes just as Barry speeds out of the apartment. 

 

He doesn't want to check in with them. Having a team, being apart of a team, he had Mick and Lisa. They were all that he needed.   

 

"What did Barry want? I saw the streak of lightning on my way back here." Lisa asks when she enters the apartment five minutes later with groceries.   

 

"Don't play dumb sis. Wait, you know who he really is?" She sets the stuff down on the kitchen table and begins unloading the stuff, Len goes over and helps her.   

 

"I figured it out easily enough. That mouth of his gives him away. That and Cisco gets distracted easily."

 

Len quirks an eyebrow. “Yes, Yes he does. So what does this mean little sister? Are we suddenly the good guys?” 

 

Lisa shrugs. “Who knows. Maybe. I mean we can change the game Lenny.” 

 

Len holds up a hand, a little ice cloud forms. He was getting a better hang of his powers. 

  
“For better or worse?” 


End file.
